


Thunderstorms are perfect cuddling weather

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gabriel being a little shit, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Schmoop, Sweet, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel pretends to be scared of thunderstorms in order to cuddle with Sam. <br/>HS!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms are perfect cuddling weather

**Author's Note:**

> written really quickly, please excuse any mistakes.

There’s a loud thunder boom and Gabriel instinctively jumps a little. Sam, lying next to him, sighs exasperatedly. Not only had Gabriel insisted that they keep the bedside lamp on, but he’d left his perfectly comfortable airbed and joined Sam in bed, and the two were finding it difficult to get comfortable in a single bed. Gabriel flips from one side to the other and Sam rolls his eyes. “Will you just go to sleep?”

"I can’t sleep when there’s a hurricane outside!" Gabe turns to lie on his back again. "It makes me nervous."

"It’s just a little thunder, Gabe. Don’t be scared, okay?"

Gabriel snorts. “How do you know that ‘It’s just a little thunder’, huh?” He pokes Sam between the shoulder blades, trying to get the boy’s attention. “It could be the actual thunder god for all you know, flying around and causing mayhem.”

Sam actually laughs but he doesn’t turn to face Gabriel, unable to sleep while facing the bedside lamp. It’s small and it doesn’t give off much light, but Sam is so used to sleeping in the dark that it drives him crazy.

"You mean Thor?"

"Yeah! And who’s to say he’s not coming to get me?"

Sam finally turns and lifts himself up, balancing on his elbows. “Why is the god of thunder chasing after you then, Gabe?”

Gabriel shrugs. “Maybe, who knows, in a previous lifetime, I pissed him off or something.” He tries hard not to smile at the incredulous stare Sam is giving him.

The taller boy gives up and turns to him, reaching to switch off the lamp with one arm while the other wraps around Gabriel. “Here. I’ve got you. You’re safe now, okay?”

Gabriel grins wide, cuddling up to Sam. “My hero.” he murmurs, while knowing it’ll earn him another overly exaggerated eye roll.

Sam doesn’t say anything; he pulls the covers over Gabriel’s shoulders and they drift off to sleep. Even if the thought that the fidgeting and jumping at every thunder was entirely staged crosses his mind, Sam realizes that he doesn’t mind one bit.


End file.
